


Compatible

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [33]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sparring, drift compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds a partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/gifts).



> patternofdefiance requested: a quick fic where John and Sherlock spar to test drift compatibility would be great.

Sherlock looked up into the eyes of the only person who’d been able to lay him out flat on the sparring room floor.

"Not bad," he said to the army doctor above him, who, despite all indications to the contrary, had managed to be much stronger and much cleverer than he looked.

"Not so bad yourself," John answered, smiling and putting out a hand.

Sherlock took it and pulled himself up to standing next to John. Still holding his hand fast, Sherlock lowered his voice and asked, “Want to go again?”

"Oh, God, yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
